The present disclosure relates to analyzing and providing a graphical representation of data for a transportation system, such as a public bus, train or plane system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to analyzing and providing a graphical representation of origin-destination data for a transportation system indicative of user flow throughout the transportation system.
For a typical public transportation company, the process of determining what combination of resources should be allocated to a particular route can be very challenging. Transportation service operators want to ensure that vehicles and personnel are deployed in an efficient manner that maximizes their use while avoiding overcapacity situations. Design challenges arise from the inherent variability in a transportation system, such as demand for transit, operator performance, traffic, weather, road construction, crashes, and other unavoidable or unforeseen events. Transportation companies desire a complete understanding of operational parameters of the transportation system, such as passenger flow rates, and balancing those parameters with adequate service levels, e.g., having enough vehicles on the correct routes at the correct times to handle anticipated passenger flow.